Dance of the Nutcracker
by Relm Wanderer
Summary: AU Sylphiel wants one thing for Christmas. The affections of the toymaker's son, Gourry. She recieves a strange doll and is taken on a journey like no other. Other alternate couples featured but you'll have to read to find out which ones! I'm not telling!


_Author's Notes: Sorry that these before notes are long, but I need to explain some stuff before we get into the story. _

_I'm sure you can tell by the title that this is a Nutcracker/Slayers story. Now from quickly looking around at other fic versions I've found that most seem to follow the storyline of the ballet and cast Lina as Clara/Marie, Gourry or Zelgadis as Nutcracker and Shabranigdo as the Mouse King. But me, I'm doing a different take on the story._

_The ballet is based on a story which is much larger than that featured in the ballet. In the ballet the nutcracker is cursed prince of __Confiturembourg__. In the story to my understanding the nutcracker is the cursed nephew of __Drosselmeyer, Clara/Marie's godfather. _

_What I'm doing is a mish-mash of the story, the ballet and various different versions of the Nutcracker I've seen. I haven't seen a live performance of the ballet (just TV aired recordings of it) nor have I read the actual story the ballet is based on but I have seen several TV adaptations/specials based on the story and/or ballet. These adaptations/specials are what influenced me to go the way I went with the story. I have changed things to suit my version. I'm hoping it will be to everyone's liking rather than have people outraged for changing a classic._

_Two of the biggest changes I have done is that the nutcracker isn't the prince. Nor is the Mouse King a mouse. Personally I think mice are cute so I chose to make him a Rat King instead. Also I have altered back stories for different characters. _

_Now to explain some of the dolls/dancers that appear in the ballet that I'm using:_

_Harlequin – A mischievous character usually wearing a red and black motley (jester outfit) That may not be smart but makes up for it with his humor and charm. He often plays tricks and romances women. _

_Columbine – She is usually the woman the Harlequin covets. Sometimes shown to be dressed in servant's clothes (I opted for a patchwork dress) other times she is dressed in motley too._

_Soldiers and Vivandiere – A soldier is obvious a soldier but the vivandiere's role is different. Researching I've found that they were female aids to the military providing/selling supplies to the troops. I've decided to modernize their role and make them female soldiers. _

_Cavalier – a noble swashbuckler and royal supporter. _

_You can guess from the story categories that this is a Gourry/Sylphiel fic. There are other alternate couples featured though I don't want to say which ones as I do not want to ruin the plot. I don't do cannon couples (except for Zangulus/Martina) and I don't count Xellos/Filia as a cannon either (so they are always fair game) so no Lina/Gourry or Amelia/Zelgadis for sure. If you've read my fics before then you might be able to guess what you'll end up seeing couplewise. For the most part I've gone with my norms though I did throw in a new one to me. Oh and I don't do yuri (girl/girl) or yaoi (boy/boy) pairings in my writing either. Special thanks to Lina Greywars for proof reading this monster. Sorry for the long note, I hope you enjoy the story._

**Dance of the Nutcracker**

By Relm

Away in a little town dusted with snow during its early morning hours, a young lady looked out her window at the winter wonderland around her. She watched the people of her town rush around doing their errands, preparing for the festivities to come. It was Christmas Eve after all; so much to do with such little time to do it.

Sylphiel let out a deep sigh. She did love Christmas; in fact more so than many. Deep down, however, she knew that she wouldn't get the thing she wanted most for Christmas.

Most people wanted pretty baubles and precious things for Christmas, but not Sylphiel. Her Christmas wish wasn't for beautiful jewellery, expensive perfume or gorgeous gowns. No, what Sylphiel wanted wasn't a thing a person could buy or make.

She wanted the affections of the toy maker's son.

Sylphiel's father was the mayor of Candlyson; being the mayor's daughter and quite possibly the prettiest girl in town, Sylphiel could have had any man she wished for. Unfortunately, the one man she wished to impress and have fawn over her didn't seem to notice her.

Gourry Gaberieve, the son of Gable Gaberieve, the toy maker, wasn't the most perceptive of people. He wasn't aware that Sylphiel had feelings for him, and Sylphiel never got a chance to tell him either. Every time Sylphiel got close enough to telling him, _she_ would suddenly appear and draw Gourry's attention away.

There wasn't a person who could ignore the fiery redhead when she popped up. Lina Inverse, the blacksmith's daughter, was full of energy, mirth, greed, and a temper to be reckoned with. Lina would always show up and drag Gourry away on some little scheme or adventure.

It didn't matter that Sylphiel was so beautiful, sweet, even-tempered and kind; she always seemed to be forgotten when Lina came into the picture. Now, Sylphiel didn't hate Lina or anything; Lina was one of her best friends. It did bother her that Lina could easily take Gourry away from her. Lina didn't even seem to have feelings for Gourry anyway; if she did, she didn't show it in the traditional sense. Instead, Lina would insult and hit Gourry if he annoyed her. Be that as it may, everyone in town was certain that Lina chose to drag Gourry along and put up with his annoying comments because she cared for him, and assumed that Gourry just took the abuse and went along with her because he cared for Lina in return.

This was the reason why Sylphiel didn't feel as cheerful as she should that Christmas Eve morning. Every year in Candlyson, a Christmas ball was held on the evening of Christmas Day - just after the big town feast. She hadn't agreed to be anyone's date - even though she had many offers.

Oh how Sylphiel wanted to go to the Christmas Ball with Gourry! Deep down, Sylphiel knew that Gourry would end up taking Lina. Still, to dream of dancing with Gourry Gaberieve on Christmas...

"Sylphiel! Can you come downstairs and help me?" Mia Nels Rada, Sylphiel's mother, called to her from the kitchen.

Letting out another sigh, Sylphiel got up and went down to see her mother.

Every year since Sylphiel was little; the Nels Rada family hosted a Christmas party on Christmas Eve for their friends and family. It was always such a fun affair, as all the children would sleepover and wake up together on Christmas morning.

Another part of this tradition was that Gable Gaberieve, the toy maker, would bring dolls for all the boys and girls. Even though Sylphiel was at that age that most girls stopped playing with dolls, she still enjoyed what Mr. Gaberieve would bring. They were always so artfully crafted. She kept each one of those dolls safely displayed on shelves on in her room.

"Good morning!" Sylphiel greeted her mother as she entered the kitchen.

"It's about time you got up. Were your dreams of sugar plum fairies so pleasant that you couldn't wake up?" Mrs. Nels Rada teased her only child.

Sylphiel smiled. "I was watching the town. It's so pretty out there with all the snow. Everyone is so busy."

"For good reason. Christmas is tomorrow." Mrs. Nels Rada put a plate of food before Sylphiel. "Eat your breakfast so you can help me with the preparations. We've got lots of food to make. It's going to be fun. Are you looking forward to seeing your friends?"

Sylphiel nodded. "Lina and Xellos always cause mischief, and Filia and I always have fun together."

"I know Filia's step brother has fun when he gets to spend time with you." Mrs. Nels Rada winked at Sylphiel sporting a devious smile.

Sylphiel scrunched her face into a frown. It's not that she had anything against Filia's step brother Val. He was nice enough - even if he did think a little higher of himself then other people. Nevertheless, one thing was clear: Val liked Sylphiel far more than she liked him. Every year it was the same thing at Christmas; Val would try and get Sylphiel to stand under the mistletoe so that he could kiss her. Out of all the times he tried, only once did he manage to get Sylphiel to stand under the mistletoe, but it wasn't Val that kissed her. No, that honour was stolen away by Xellos, who looked for anything to annoy the people around him. Especially if that person was Val. Val and Filia were his two favourite people to annoy. Filia's mother was town librarian and Val's father was the town's sheriff. Sylphiel had known Filia and Val since Sylphiel's family moved to Candlyson. "Mother, I wish you wouldn't try and push Val and I together. I don't have those feelings for him."

"But he's so fond of you."

Sylphiel shook her head. "I just don't like him like that."

Mrs. Nels Rada chuckled. "Well you are still young enough to find love. I just hope that in the future you don't look back on these years with regret that you never gave Val that chance."

"I won't, Mother."

"What about that Xellos boy?"

Sylphiel almost chocked on her food. "Mother!"

"Well he did kiss you last year."

"It was under the mistletoe! He was only doing it to get Val angry anyway. He doesn't have feelings for me, nor do I have feelings for him." Sylphiel shuddered. Xellos was attractive in a sort of pretty boy way, but Sylphiel always got creepy feelings around him. Sylphiel figured that if Xellos had feelings for anyone it was Filia, as he seemed to live to irritate her.

"If I remember correctly, Filia also got angry with Xellos with for that stunt. Perhaps Filia likes him." Mrs. Nels Rada mused with a grin.

"Don't ever say that around Filia!" Sylphiel insisted.

"Don't say what in front of me?" Filia breezed into the kitchen, her arms filled with groceries.

"Oh nothing!" Sylphiel insisted while grabbing the bags of groceries from Filia's arms.

"Really, what did you say Mrs. Nels Rada?" Filia looked her to best friend's mother with curiosity.

"Nothing really; I was just pondering if you had feelings for that Xellos boy."

Filia cringed, her anger bubbling to the surface of her face. "The only feelings I have for Xellos are ones filled with rage and fury!"

Mrs. Nels Rada laughed with much mirth as she went back to the party preparations.

...

That night in the Nels Rada home, everyone gathered around the massive Christmas tree in the middle of the living room. There were many people from town gathered around that brightly decorated tree. People sang songs, danced, and drank eggnog, hot chocolate, and hot apple cider. There was much laughter and cheer as everyone celebrated the season.

Many children of varying ages sat waiting anxiously for the arrival of Gable Gaberieve and his bag of toys. Every year, Mr. Gaberieve would dress up as Santa and give away one doll to each child at the party. Sure, some of the children were almost 18, but that didn't matter to Mr. Gaberieve. He loved to give gifts as much as he liked to make them.

Sylphiel giggled to herself as she watched some of her younger cousins talking excited amongst themselves about 'Santa' coming to the party. Even though it was quite obvious that it was just Mr. Gaberieve dressed up as Santa and not Santa himself, the youngest kids didn't seem to figure it out. It was quite cute. It was probably one of the things she enjoyed most about this yearly party; watching all the little kids filled to the brim with excitement.

'It's hard to believe that I used to be like that when I was little.' Sylphiel mused while fiddling with the ribbon in her hair. She looked around the room at all the friends and family that had gathered. Though she was having fun, there was one person missing from the party that ought to be there - Gourry. Some years, Gourry would come to the party when it started; others, he would assist his dad, dressed up as an elf. 'Maybe this year he's helping his dad again, so he should be here soon.'

The front door burst open with a gust of wind and snow as a man dressed in red velvet with white fur-trimming appeared with a hearty laugh. "HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!"

"SANTA!" All the little kids cried out as they ran to Mr. Gaberieve, all trying to give him a hug.

Sylphiel couldn't contain her laughter, it was just too cute! Mr. Gaberieve looked like he was about to be knocked right over by all the children. As the door closed behind Mr. Gaberieve, Sylphiel's smile faded. Mr. Gaberieve had come alone. "Come now children, sit by the tree and give Santa some space!" Sylphiel ushered the little kiddies away from Mr. Gaberieve.

"HO HO HO! Thank you Sylphiel." Mr. Gaberieve smiled at Sylphiel.

"Mr. Gaberieve, where is Gourry?" Sylphiel whispered to the toy maker.

Mr. Gaberieve frowned. "He's at home. He really wanted to make it, but the doctor's orders were for him to stay in bed."

"Doctor? What's happened to him?"

"I don't know what was going through the boy's noggin, but a couple days ago he climbed a tree covered in ice! Of course he fell and got a little hurt. He must have not been wearing a proper coat, as he's got a bit of a cold now. Doctor says he should be fine with some rest."

"Do you think he'll be able to make it to the Christmas ball tomorrow?" Sylphiel worried.

"He was doing much better when I left. His appetite is back in full force, and his fever seems to have broken. I'm sure he'll be able to make it for the dance." Mr. Gaberieve assured her. "Now, let's get on with the festivities! I have a heavy sac of toys to hand out!"

Though it was the tradition that the youngest got their toys first and the oldest last, Sylphiel insisted that she be the last one get a toy. It was her family hosting the party after all, so it was only right. That way, Sylphiel got to watch all the kids having fun with their gifts.

"Sylphiel I was wondering..." Val whispered to her.

"Val I'm sorry but could we talk later? I want to watch the children." Sylphiel whispered back.

Val frowned in disgust. He didn't even like children; they annoyed him. Especially when he tried standing under the mistletoe himself to get Sylphiel to kiss him, and one of Sylphiel's youngest cousins decided to kiss him instead. Val was quite irritated with that but couldn't show it because the sight amused Sylphiel. 'Stupid kids ruin Christmas. What the hell is so special about them that Sylphiel must pay attention to them rather than me?'

Filia rolled her eyes at her step-brother. She had told him many times that Sylphiel didn't like him, but it didn't seem to sink into his aqua-haired head.

Of the older children (Sylphiel and her friends) Lina was first to get her doll. For Lina, Mr. Gaberieve handed her a Columbine doll. Dressed in a patchwork dress with long blond hair and bright blue eyes and a somewhat mischievous smile on her porcelain face, this doll was a perfect match for Lina. "Thank you Santa!"

Next was Filia; Mr. Gaberieve handed her a doll of a sugar plum fairy. Though dressed in various shades of light purple and blue, her wild mane and expressive eyes were that of a fiery red. It was obvious that Mr. Gaberieve had intentional modeled these dolls after everyone, but chose not to give the doll not to the person he modeled it after. "Thank you Santa, she's beautiful!" Filia thanked Mr. Gaberieve.

When it came to Xellos, it was hard to figure out who the doll was meant to look like it. Instead of a regal prince or warrior, the doll that Mr. Gaberieve handed Xellos looked like a rat man. He was dressed regally like a king - and even wore a crown - but his fanged smiled looked frightening. His hair/fur was long on his head and part of it swept across his face, covering one of his deep blue eyes. With his devious eyes open, Xellos smiled at his present. "Thank you Santa!"

Val, whom had been disgusted the whole time while watching everybody receive gifts, changed his tune when it came to his turn. To Val, Mr. Gaberieve gave him a soldier doll with a rifle, complete with a bayonet. His long purple hair was tied back in a pony tail, and he wore a hat that shielded his dignified golden eyes. "Thanks." Val took out the bayonet riffle and examined it. As usual, Mr. Gaberieve took great care in his creations. "This almost looks like it could fire for real."

Sylphiel giggled. It was as though Val had been changed into a little child once he got his doll. She looked up at 'Santa' as he was preparing to get the last and final doll and was puzzled by the strange expression on Mr. Gaberieve's face. "What's wrong Santa?"

"I must have gotten the numbers wrong. I thought I had the exact number of toys for each of the boys and girls for the party, but it looks like I figured there was going to be one girl less and one boy more. The last doll I have here isn't for a girl." Mr. Gaberieve mused with a frown as he looked down at the very bottom of his sack. "I could bring you another one tomorrow." Out of the sack, Mr. Gaberieve brought out the last doll for all to see.

Right away Sylphiel's face lit up. "No it's alright, I'll gladly accept that doll!" Sylphiel exclaimed excitedly.

Puzzled, Mr. Gaberieve handed the last doll, a nutcracker, to Sylphiel. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Sylphiel smiled, looking at the nutcracker doll more closely. Typically, nutcracker dolls were ugly with big heads, thick eyebrows, large noses and long beards. This nutcracker, on the other hand, had a normal shaped head with no beard. His blond hair was long and tied back into a braid. He was dressed in shades of blue in an outfit that almost looked like a tin soldier. He even had a little sword attached to his belt. His bangs covered his hair just like _his_ did, with one of his sky blue eyes looking up at her. If it had not been for the small peg nose and very rosy red cheeks, you would for sure think it a miniature Gourry in Sylphiel's hands. Sylphiel tested the joints on her doll; just like the others, all the limbs moved like that of a person. "This is wonderful! Thank you!"

Mr. Gaberieve scratched the back of his head with confusion. "If you're happy then I guess that's all that matters. If you change your mind though, let me know." With that, Mr. Gaberieve left to change out of his Santa suit and enjoy the rest of the party.

Val glared at the doll in Sylphiel's hand. He knew exactly why Sylphiel wanted that doll. It looked like _him._ Oh, how Val despised Gourry. He hated the man for two reasons. One, Sylphiel obviously liked Gourry more than him, and two, Gourry was Lina's lackey and would do whatever she asked him to.

There wasn't anyone that Val hated more than Lina Inverse. That girl always caused him problems. It was a rivalry that had been going on since the two had been little. Lina accidently broke something of his when she was four and didn't even care to apologize, he broke something of hers. That's how the war started. However, his step sister and his Sylphiel were such good friends with Lina that he was forced to play nice when they were all together.

"Sylphiel, can I see that?" Val quickly grabbed the doll from Sylphiel's hand and then tried to crack a nut that was far too big for the nutcrackers mouth.

"No Val stop! You'll break him!" Sylphiel tried to get the doll from Val.

"Xellos, get the doll from him!" Filia ordered Xellos.

"Why should I? He's your brother." Xellos ignored Filia while playing with his rat king doll.

"_Step_-brother. Now do it!" Filia shoved Xellos forward, causing the purple haired troublemaker to trip and crash into Val.

"OW!" Val cried out as he hit the ground. "You buffoon! Get off me!"

Xellos got up and noticed that his doll and Sylphiel's crashed to the ground as well. In fact, his rat king doll's front teeth were lodged into the nutcracker's left shoulder joint. "Oh my! That isn't good." Xellos gingerly picked up both dolls, but as he tried to remove his doll's teeth from Sylphiel's doll, the nutcracker's left arm popped out. "Sylphiel, I'm so sorry!" Xellos handed Sylphiel the pieces of the doll.

"Sylphiel I'm sorry I pushed Xellos!" Filia apologized. She then nudged her step-brother angrily. "Tell her you're sorry!" She hissed at Val under her breath.

"I'm sorry." Val grumbled even though he wasn't sorry one bit.

Sylphiel looked at her little broken nutcracker doll with sadness in her eyes. She tried to pop the arm back in place - and it did stay - but once you tried to move the arm, it would pop out again. "It's okay, I'm sure that Mr. Gaberieve could fix him in the morning." Sylphiel undid the purple ribbon in her hair and tied it around his left arm and right shoulder. "There! That should keep it in place until I can get him fixed."

"Kinda goofy looking, isn't he?" Lina mused with a frown. She was sad that Sylphiel's toy had gotten broken, but Lina wasn't fond of it herself.

"Yeah, I like his smile." Sylphiel couldn't look at the doll without a smile coming to her face.

...

Later that night, all the children at the Nels Rada party were fast asleep in their bedrolls surrounding the big Christmas tree. The girls were on one side of the tree while the boys were on the other. All slept soundly, even with the great big grandfather clock tick-tocking away. As the hands got closer and closer to midnight, the ticking seemed to get louder. As the clock chimed, the sound was so loud that it woke Sylphiel from her sleep.

Sylphiel was the only one that was awakened by the sound of the clock. She absent-mindedly yawned and stretched, sitting up in her bedroll. As she wiped the sleep from her eyes, she realized that she wasn't sitting in her home. The ground beneath her was covered in snow, and there were trees surrounding her. The trees were decorated with oversized candy canes, gumdrops and cookies. They were dusted with light powdery snow that glittered like diamonds. There didn't appear to be a single soul around; Sylphiel was alone.

As distressing as that was, Sylphiel couldn't help but be distracted by the glittery snow. Feeling the snow on the ground, Sylphiel noticed it wasn't even cold. Putting a scoopful to her lips, Sylphiel realized the 'snow' was actually sugar. 'Where am I? What is this place?'

The sounds of yelling and clashing swords caught Sylphiel's attention. As confused as she was, Sylphiel couldn't help but try to find where the noise was coming from.

Behind some trees in a small clearing, a battle was waging. A man with a long blond braid was fighting with a monstrous furry creature with a crown on top of its ugly head. They both seemed injured and were fighting with swords.

"I will have the Princess of the Sugar Plum Fairies, and you will not stop me from taking her!" The rat faced man hissed at the blond man.

"Rat King! As a royal servant to the Candy Kingdom, I will _never_ let you have the Princess!" The blond man declared.

Sylphiel watched with horror as the 'Rat King' got the upper hand on the fight. "If I don't do something that man is going to get killed!" Sylphiel exclaimed to herself, hiding behind a tree. "But what can I do?" Sylphiel looked down at herself; she was dressed in her pyjamas and had no weapons to fight with. All she had was the nightgown she was wearing and the ballerina-style slippers on her feet. "My slippers!" Sylphiel took one of them off and threw it as hard as she could, smacking the Rat King right in the face.

"GWAH!" The Rat King yelled, recoiling backwards.

The blond man took this opportunity to strike at his opponent, knocking the Rat King's sword from his hand. "I have you now, Rat King!"

"This isn't the end of this!" The Rat King threw some snow at the blond man's face to blind the man, and made his escape.

"Are you alright?" Sylphiel asked timidly as she emerged from behind the tree.

The blond man picked up the slipper and looked to his saviour. "My lady, I believe this is yours." The blond man knelt down to slip the slipper back onto Sylphiel's foot. "Thank you. If it had not been for you I might have been a goner," he said, getting up and taking her hand.

Sylphiel could only blankly stare at the man that stood before her. Dressed in a blue soldiers outfit, the man with the sky blue eyes had such a strong resemblance that she couldn't help but be shocked. "Gourry?"

The blond man frowned. "I'm sorry, who? My name is Nutcracker."

Sylphiel blinked in confusion for a moment. Looking into his eyes, she completely missed the peg nose and the rosy red cheeks that seemed to be painted with red paint, as well as the purple sash sling that his left arm rested in. 'My ribbon! And that monster he was facing... That was Xellos' doll. What's going on here?' "Where am I?"

"You are in the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom."

"How did I get here?" Sylphiel said to herself more than to Nutcracker. 'This must be a dream! If not, I shrunk, and the dolls are alive.'

"Miss, are you lost? Where did you come from?" Nutcracker asked with concern.

Sylphiel snapped back to reality. "I'm Sylphiel and I'm from Candlyson. I went to sleep in my home around my Christmas tree and woke up in this forest."

"Candlyson? I've never heard of that place. Then again, I'm not good with directions." Nutcracker rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly just like Gourry would. "You know, I'm sure the Princess could help you get home. She's really smart! I could take you to her." His smile was bright and reassuring. Not only did he believe he could help her; he was determined to do so.

"Oh really? I wouldn't want to be a bother." Sylphiel shied away from his kind smile.

"Bother? You saved my life - it wouldn't be a bother!"

"I just threw a slipper. Anyone could have done that." Sylphiel insisted.

"No one else did though! You were here right when I needed you. Not only do I have to help you - I _want_ to."

"Oh thank you!" Sylphiel went to hug Nutcracker when she noticed he was bleeding. "Your shoulder! It's bleeding!"

"Yeah, the Rat King bit me during an earlier fight. I patched it as good as I could, but I'm not a doctor."

Sylphiel frowned. "Neither am I, but I know a few things. How about I take a look at it?"

"Gee, that would be great!" With that Nutcracker sat down and took off his coat and shirt so the Sylphiel could look at the wound.

Sylphiel's face was bright red as she stared at the bare-chested Nutcracker that looked and acted too much like Gourry.

"Is something the matter? Are you sick? You're red in the face," Nutcracker questioned her with worry evident in his face.

Sylphiel shook it off. "I'm fine; let's see that wound."

Sylphiel saw to the wound and discovered it wasn't too bad. It just needed fresh bandages. "There! That should do it." Sylphiel helped Nutcracker put his shirt and sling back on. She draped his coat around his shoulders.

"Thanks! That feels better." He smiled at her sheepishly.

Sylphiel couldn't help but blush again.

"There you go again, all red in the face. Are you feeling hot? It's a bit cold out here... and you're not even wearing proper clothes!" Nutcracker exclaimed in horror. With his one free arm, he pulled his coat off and placed it on Sylphiel's shoulders.

Sylphiel's smile was very large at the sweet gesture, not caring that the coat had some blood on it. "Thank you."

"Shall we go?" He offered his arm to her.

Sylphiel timidly took his arm, and he led the way.

...

In order to get to the castle, Sylphiel and Nutcracker needed to cross a large lake. The castle of Candy Kingdom was right in the middle of the lake, which served as a large mote for the castle.

"How we get to the castle?" Sylphiel wondered, not really wanting to go swimming, especially in the strange water before them. Though nighttime, it was obvious that the water was darker than it should be, and it steamed, proving it was quite hot. The little white things floating in the water were strange as well.

Nutcracker let out a whistle and two yellow duckies swam over, pulling a nutshell boat behind them. "We could swim across, but I think it would be better to take the boat." Nutcracker got into the boat first and held out his hand so that he could help Sylphiel in as well.

Sylphiel was far too timid as she tried to step onto the boat. She didn't grab Nutcracker's hand tightly enough and she lost her balance, falling forward. Instead of falling flat into the boat, she fell into Nutcracker. "Sorry." She ducked her head down and sat herself in the boat.

Nutcracker sat next to Sylphiel and motioned for the ducks to start swimming. Once they started on their way, Nutcracker pulled two mugs from a compartment in the boat and dipped them into the water. With them both filled, he handed one of them to Sylphiel. "Drink this, it's good."

Sylphiel regarded the 'water' suspiciously as she went to take a sip. To her surprise, it was hot chocolate! "This is really a wondrous place, isn't it?"

"Sure is! A land of candy dreams! Or at least that's what people call it." Nutcracker said proudly.

"With a sugar plum fairy as your Princess... You said the Princess could help me?"

Nutcracker nodded his head enthusiastically. "Oh yes she knows everything! Then again, sugar plum fairies are supposed to be the smartest fairies around."

"Is she a good and kind ruler?"

Nutcracker frowned in thought. "She's okay I guess. Sometimes her temper is bad, and she likes to eat but somehow she stays so small! She never backs down from a fight either. She's not afraid of anything! She's probably the best ruler we could have in place of our Prince."

"Your Prince?" Sylphiel prompted Nutcracker while taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

"Yeah, the Princess is the Princess of the Sugar Kingdom. She and our Prince of the Candy Kingdom were to marry and rule the Sugar and Candy Kingdoms together. Our Prince went off to face a horrible foe and died in the fight." Nutcracker spoke sadly.

"Oh my! What sort of monster could kill him?" Sylphiel gasped in horror.

"It was the Rat King." Nutcracker said solemnly.

"That beast you were fighting before?"

Nutcracker nodded. "Yes, that beast. No one had seen him before, but after the Prince died, he attacked our kingdom. We know it was him that killed our Prince."

"How do you know it was him?"

"Because he said told us. He gloated about it, that fiend!" Nutcracker clenched both hands into tight fists, even though it hurt his left shoulder.

"Why would the Prince go and fight such a beast on his own?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell us why he had to go alone. He just said he had to. We weren't even aware of the beast's existence until the prince died. It was a very sad day in the kingdom. That bastard Rat King has been causing us trouble since then. His mice, rats and other vermin eat our cookie defences. It doesn't matter how much gingerbread we bake to repair the damages or how many new gingerbread fighters we bake, the Rat King's minions just keep coming. The castle had to be moved to the middle of Lake Cocoa just to keep it safe. For now, it seems fine, but I'm sure that rat will find a new way to get to the castle."

"What does the Rat King want?"

"The Princess of the Sugar Plum fairies. Princess Lina."

Sylphiel almost spat out her hot chocolate after hearing the Princess' name. 'Of course it's Lina! Filia's doll was a sugar plum fairy that looked like Lina. Even here in the land of candy dreams, Lina is still the center of attention.' She thought bitterly. "What does the Rat King want with her?"

"We don't know. Right now, she's the reigning monarch of two kingdoms. Most likely, he wants to have the thrones."

"He wants to kill Princess Lina then?" Sylphiel surmised.

"That will never happen! I refuse to let anything happen to the Princess! I pledged to be her bodyguard till the very end. It is my duty to keep her safe and protected." Nutcracker was quite ardent in his declaration. 'I failed the Prince, and his soul wouldn't rest if I let something happen to his beloved too. I cannot fail the Princess.'

Sylphiel looked down sadly. She shouldn't have been surprised at such a strong admission, but it still stunned to hear a man that looked and sounded like her dear Gourry professing to be there forever for a woman named Lina and not her. "Sounds like you care for your Princess quite a bit."

"Of course! I am her bodyguard after all. As her royal guard, I command her royal army of tin soldiers and gingerbread men. It is my duty. I would die for my Princess."

Sylphiel frowned into her hot chocolate. Just a few sips remained in her cup. Even though they were very close to the castle, there was still time to refill her mug and drink some more. Sylphiel didn't find the taste as sweet and warm as it had been when she first started drinking it anymore.

"We're here." Nutcracker announced, getting out of the boat, helping Sylphiel out as well.

Sylphiel had been preoccupied on the ride over so she hadn't been really observing the castle too closely. As she stood there in the sugar snow staring up, she couldn't help but be in awe of the beauty of the castle. It was made of gingerbread, frosted with white sparkly icing. Adorning the walls and tower tops were jewelled hard candies, gumdrops, and candy canes. 'If my little cousins saw this they would be in candy heaven. I've never see so much candy and cookie before in my life.' "Wow..."

"Yeah, it's a pretty castle - and a tasty one too! I wouldn't eat the walls if I were you. If you get caught doing it, you'll get into some serious trouble. Believe me I know." Nutcracker advised her with a serious expression.

Sylphiel stifled a giggled as the two of them entered the castle.

Everywhere Sylphiel looked, she saw cookies, candies, chocolates and other sugary goodies. It didn't matter what Sylphiel looked at; it all seemed to be made of something you could eat. All the food and colours were dazzling.

"Captain Nutcracker Sir! The perimeter is secured and safe! What news of the Rat King?" One of Nutcracker's soldiers came to report to his leader.

Right away, Sylphiel recognized the soldier by his long purple hair and uniform. It was Val's doll!

"I'm sorry, Pokota, but the Rat King got away. In fact, if it hadn't been for Sylphiel, I would have died in battle." Nutcracker motioned towards Sylphiel.

"My lady." Soldier Pokota knelt before Sylphiel and kissed her hand. "I thank you for our captain's safe return."

Sylphiel blushed. "I only threw a slipper..." Sylphiel mumbled.

"Captain Nutcracker!" Three more people ran towards the three of them.

The first one was a soldier like Pokota with long dark brown curly hair, dark eyes, and very tanned skin. The other two were vivandieres; both women appeared to be around Sylphiel's age. The first one was taller with very curly aqua hair and similar coloured eyes. The other was much shorter with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes.

"Are you alright Captain?" The other soldier asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Zangulus. The Rat King is still at large however."

"That horrible fiend! Killing our dear Prince and trying to kill our Captain as well! This injustice cannot go unpunished! With the star of justice on our side we will vanquish this evil!" The shorter vivandiere declared with so much passion that her eyes seemed to burn with fire.

"You say that, Amelia but you cannot hold up a sword, and you're afraid to use guns." The taller vivandiere chided.

"Martina you're so mean!" Amelia cried out quite offended.

"Everyone, quiet!" Nutcracker called for silence from his tin soldiers. "I need to escort Sylphiel to Princess Lina. It is of the utmost urgency that we see her at once."

"She's in the hall, but you won't be able to talk to her right away. She's right in the middle of the dance of dances." Martina advised them.

"Thank you Martina. Let's go Sylphiel." Nutcracker ushered Sylphiel through the castle while his tin soldiers followed close behind.

The closer they got to the hall, the clearer Sylphiel could hear the music. It was beautiful and enchanting, with all sorts of bells, woodwind, and string instruments.

The hall was a beautiful sight. In the Kingdom of Candy, Sylphiel had seen many beautiful things, but they paled in comparison to the beauty of this hall. True, it was decorated with some of the most eye-catching things Sylphiel had ever seen, but that wasn't what made it so beautiful. No, it was the all the people dancing, wearing such beautiful costumes with such bright colors. Right away, Sylphiel spotted a Columbine doll (whom looked exactly like Filia) dancing with her partner; an unmasked Harlequin dressed in shades of black and red; one could plainly see the harlequin's purple eyes and almost shoulder-length purple hair. His smile was impish, and he appeared to be enjoying dancing with his Columbine. The resemblance couldn't be closer to that of Xellos.

Sylphiel had to suppress the strong urge to laugh as she watched living doll versions of her best friend, and her best friend's tormentor, dancing, looking very much in love with each other.

Looking around, Sylphiel saw many people that looked like dolls suddenly come to life and started dancing. Some she recognized as people she knew; others she didn't. Sylphiel was almost certain that she looking at all the dolls that Mr. Gaberieve had ever made. It was truly wonderful to watch. Then Sylphiel's eyes fell on the person dancing in the middle of all the dancers. She was petite with a true ballerina's figure; slender and graceful. Her wings sparkled in the light, as did the jewels on her purple and blue dress. Her wild red hair was down and free as she twirled around the floor. Out of all those dancing in the hall, no one was as graceful or sparkled as much as the red headed sugar plum fairy dancing in the center. This of course was Princess Lina.

"She's something else huh?" Nutcracker commented, leaning toward Sylphiel's ear as he whispered.

Sylphiel's heart sank as she watched Nutcracker watch Princess Lina dance. It was clear from the expression in his eyes that he admired the Princess. Looking back at Princess Lina, Sylphiel couldn't help but feel inadequate. There was no way Sylphiel could ever dance like that. It's not that Sylphiel had two left feet, but she was no ballerina. And Princess Lina was a ballerina!

Princess Lina made each movement look so easy and effortless. She moved in perfect time with her Cavalier partner. At first, Sylphiel's attention was so focused on the Princess that she didn't even notice that the Cavalier looked exactly like Val. 'Now that's a strange sight, they hate each other. Then again, Filia and Xellos dancing together is strange too.'

"Would you care to dance?" Nutcracker offered his one good arm to Sylphiel.

"I'm nowhere near as good as the other dancers here." Sylphiel shied away.

"And I have a wounded shoulder; do you think I could manage to do all that?" Nutcracker motioned to the catches and lifts that the other male dancers were doing with their partners. "I won't mind if you're a mediocre dancer if you don't mind that I'm a wounded one." He dragged her to the floor with him.

While Nutcracker and Sylphiel made their way to the floor, Zangulus lead Martina to dance as well. Pokota looked around nervously and thought about asking Amelia to dance with him. Before he could manage to ask her, she pulled on his arm, guiding him to the dance floor.

With so many pairs dancing so beautifully, only one pair really stuck out; Sylphiel dancing with the Captain Nutcracker. The two danced so simply, but their grins were largest as large can be.

At some point during the dance, people had to switch their partners. Sylphiel found herself dancing with Cavalier Val while her Nutcracker danced with Princess Lina, the sugar plum fairy. The two looked so beautiful together that it made Sylphiel frown and sigh. 'Just like real life, Lina steals Gourry away and I'm stuck with Val.'

Cavalier Val looked extremely happy dancing with Sylphiel, even if she wasn't an experienced dancer. He twirled her around the room with expert control, making even Sylphiel look like she was a graceful ballerina.

Sylphiel couldn't help but feel a little special. She knew she wasn't as good as the others, but at least she looked like she fit in.

Even though Nutcracker was dancing with the best dancer of all the subjects of the Candy Kingdom, he couldn't stop looking at his savoir Sylphiel dancing with the Cavalier Val. 'She looks like she's having fun, but I guess it's better to dance with someone who can use both his arms.'

"Nutcracker, who is that girl?" Princess Lina asked as they danced.

"That's Sylphiel. She saved my life when I was fighting the Rat King. She comes from Candlyson and doesn't know how she got here or how to get home. I brought her here because I know you can help her."

Princess Lina brow furrowed. "I know how to send her back home."

"Oh great!" Nutcracker grinned a goofy grin.

"Once she goes home, she can't ever come back to Candy Kingdom." Princess Lina's face was very serious.

"Why?" Nutcracker frowned. He didn't know why, but the chance of Sylphiel going away, never being able to see her again, bothered him.

"She's not from our land; she comes from a different place. It must have been one of those one-in-a-million chances that she ended up here. The land she comes from is nothing like here. A person like her doesn't belong in this world, nor do we belong in hers," Princess Lina explained.

"Well, she could just stay a while before she has to go." Nutcracker decided.

"No, she can't do that either. If she stays here too long, she'll be forever changed and will never be able to return home. Likewise, if one of us were to go with her, we'd be changed and wouldn't be able to return here. You're going to have to say goodbye to your friend."

Nutcracker let out a sad sigh, knowing there was no point arguing with Princess Lina. She was almost always right after all. 'But I don't want to say goodbye to Sylphiel just yet. I've barely gotten to know her.'

...

It was a few more hours before the dancing finally finished and Sylphiel could have a proper audience with the Princess. Since Nutcracker told Princess Lina everything, Sylphiel didn't have to explain anything. Instead, it was Princess Lina of the Sugar Plum Fairies that explained everything.

"So once I go, I cannot come back?"

Princess Lina nodded.

"How long do I have before I absolutely have to go?"

"Perhaps a few hours at most. I can open the door when you are ready. Is there anything you want to do before you go?" Princess Lina asked while sitting on her throne.

Sylphiel didn't get a chance to answer; suddenly troops of mice, gerbils, and rats came storming in.

"Give us the Princess Sugar Plum Fairy!" The Rat King bellowed, brandishing his sword.

"Everyone, run!" Nutcracker ordered also brandishing his own sword. "Sylphiel, go with Princess Lina to safety. I don't want anything to happen to either of you!"

"No!" Both women yelled in protest.

"Princess Lina you must stay safe! We can't lose you too!" Soldier Zangulus pleaded with the reigning monarch of both the Sugar and Candy Kingdoms while he parried attacks. "Please think of the Kingdoms! Think of the memory of your dear departed Prince Zelgadis! He wouldn't want you to die like this!"

Princess Lina frowned, closing her eyes tight, trying to force those tears to stay at bay and not fall from her face. "Very well, don't die any of you!" Princess Lina grabbed Sylphiel and pulled her along with her as she ran.

"No!" Sylphiel cried out. "We can't leave! Nutcracker is out there fighting!" It was quite a strange sight to see a petite woman having the strength to pull a woman quite taller than her.

Princess Lina stopped and slapped Sylphiel right across the face. "Nutcracker wants us to go. Do you really think he can fight properly if he has to worry about us? Stop fighting me!"

Sylphiel's face stung from the slap but she didn't resist. She followed the Princess' lead as they ran to safety.

In the highest tower of the Candy Kingdom Castle, Sylphiel and Princess Lina ran up its steps. Once at the top, Princess Lina closed and locked the door placing many objects to barricade the door.

"Are we safe?" Sylphiel worried. She could still hear the sounds of battle in the castle halls beneath them.

"For now. In order for you to be truly safe, you need to go through the door now. I can conjure it up for you and you can go home." Princess Lina raised her hands and began to chant the spell.

"No! I cannot leave until I know Nutcracker is okay!" Sylphiel protested shaking her head.

"After knowing him for so little, you already care for him so much?" Princess Lina said solemnly. "I remember what that was like. The first time I met Prince Zelgadis of this Kingdom, I felt that way. We fought like cats and dogs because we were both so young, you know, when boys and girls weren't supposed to like each other. Even though I couldn't stand him, I didn't want to be away from him. It hurts being away from him now. I miss him so much." Princess Lina said sadly.

"I guess it's a good thing you have Nutcracker as your protector." Sylphiel said sadly.

"Yes, he's a bit of a dummy at times but I am glad to have him."

...

The battle waged on some time as the tin soldiers and gingerbread fighters fought with the Rat King's army.

"You lucked out last time!" The Rat King yelled as he swung his sword at Nutcracker, knocking him to the ground. "This time you don't have a lady to throw a slipper to save you!" He slashed his sword downward to deliver what would be the killing blow. The Rat King missed, however, and Nutcracker parried the attack, getting back to his feet.

'Why did he miss?' Nutcracker wondered as he went to attack the Rat King. 'It's almost like he doesn't want to kill me. Does he want to lose?' Nutcracker knocked the sword out of his adversary's hand and slashed the Rat King right across the stomach.

"Fall back!" The Rat King call to his troops while holding his bleeding wound. "Retreat!"

The Rat King's troops did as they were told and fled.

"We won!" Soldier Zangulus cried out, holding up his sword.

All the other fighters also cheered.

...

From the high tower, Sylphiel and Princess Lina heard the cheers of the people.

"My people have won!" Princess Lina cried out with happiness.

"Nutcracker! We have to see if he's okay!" Sylphiel exclaimed, removing the barricade.

Down the stairs they went. In the throne room, they found Nutcracker a little worse for wear but alive. Both women ran to him, but Princess Lina was faster and jumped into his arms, capturing him in a bone crushing hug.

Sylphiel stood back and watched the two, knowing that it was time to go; time to say goodbye. 'It doesn't matter that he looks like Gourry, he belongs here... with her.'

"Sylphiel!" Nutcracker went to her once he was freed of Princess Lina's arms. "I was worried about you." He went to hug her, pulling her as close as he could manage with only one free arm.

"I was worried about you too." Sylphiel hugged him back. "Are you alright?"

"A couple cuts and bruises, but nothing some rest won't cure." He flashed her a big smile.

Sylphiel didn't return his smile. She looked down feeling heartbroken.

"Sylphiel, what's wrong?" He looked at her with genuine concern in his eyes.

"It's time Nutcracker. I need to go."

Nutcracker frowned. "It shouldn't be time yet; you don't have to go right now." He insisted.

"I'm sorry Nutcracker." Princess Lina said shaking her head. "She does have to go now or she won't ever get home."

"This isn't fair." Nutcracker grumbled. "That stupid Rat King he ruined all the time we had left!"

"I'm sorry, I wish I could stay."

"Then stay!" Nutcracker pleaded with her.

"You know I can't do that. I have to go home, I don't belong here. My place is home with my friends and my family. As wonderful as this place is this, it isn't where I'm supposed to be." Sylphiel explained.

"Then I'll go with you. I'll be your guardian and protect you."

Sylphiel shook her head and pulled him aside so they could talk more privately. "You know you don't belong in my world either. You need to be here with Princess Lina. You promised to be her protector, and without you, she wouldn't have anyone. She needs someone to keep her safe. She's so lonely; she needs someone to fill that hole in her heart - you. You belong with her and not me. Even if she didn't need you, you wouldn't be the same in my world. You wouldn't be a walking talking person. You would be a lifeless nutcracker doll. I couldn't do that to you." The tears stun as they filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

"You're a really kind lady, you know that."

"Thank you."

"Sylphiel it's time, you have to go, it's now or never." Princes Lina called out to Sylphiel while opening the door.

As Sylphiel looked up at the Nutcracker man before her, she realized that this was like all her wasted opportunities of not telling Gourry how she felt. Even if it wasn't exactly Gourry, Nutcracker could be the closest thing she would ever have to telling Gourry how she felt. She couldn't leave and do nothing. She couldn't waste this chance, this moment.

Without any hesitation Sylphiel did something she would never have the courage to do in her own world. She kissed the Nutcracker that looked like her Gourry.

The kiss was short and sweet, and Sylphiel broke it almost as quickly as started it. "I'm glad I met you, Captain Nutcracker of the tin soldier army of the Candy Kingdom."

"I'm glad I met you, Sylphiel of Candlyson." Nutcracker took off the sling that held his arm up and handed to Sylphiel. "To remember me by."

"Thank you. Goodbye Nutcracker."

"Goodbye Sylphiel." Nutcracker watched as Sylphiel ran off into the open door Princess Lina created.

...

When Sylphiel opened her eyes after going through the door, she found herself in her bedroll in her home laying by the Christmas tree with all her friends and cousins. 'It couldn't have all been a dream could it?' Sylphiel looked around her bed for her nutcracker doll, but all she found was her purple hair ribbon. 'No, it wasn't a dream. It was real.' Sylphiel thought sadly. 'If only I could kiss Gourry for real.'

"Merry Christmas!" Filia greeted her with a yawn as she too awakened. "Have a nice dream?"

"Yeah." Sylphiel answered sadly.

...

Nutcracker let out a sad sigh as he stared at the space where that magical doorway had been. Where Sylphiel ran in and out of his life.

"You miss her, huh?" Princess Lina mused as she healed the wound on Nutcracker's shoulder with her magic.

"I know it's crazy; I barely knew her, but it was like I've known her forever. It wouldn't be so bad if I knew I could see her again." Nutcracker said miserably.

"I know what that's like. I wish I could see _him_ again." Princess Lina sighed.

The doors to the throne room slammed open, and in burst the Rat King. He didn't look well; the wound on his stomach was bandaged poorly and bleeding terribly.

"Why are you back here Rat King?" Nutcracker demanded, unsheathing his sword. "You're far too wounded; you wouldn't last another round. I, on the other hand, have been healed by the Princess. You're crazy if you think you can beat me."

"Then I guess I'm crazy. Because I'd rather die than be without my precious Sugar Plum Fairy." The Rat King lunged at Nutcracker with his sword.

Nutcracker parried the attack easily. It wasn't in Nutcracker's nature to execute someone but this had to stop. "Please Rat King don't make me do this!" Nutcracker pleaded to him.

"What's wrong, afraid to kill? Then that will make it easier to kill you!" The Rat King fought with all his might, using every last bit of strength he had.

Nutcracker parried the attack and stabbed the Rat King in the chest.

The Rat King let out a tortured laugh as he fell to the ground, coughing up blood. "At last it ends."

"Why did you do this for? You could have killed me before but you didn't. Now you come here just to die like this? Why?" Nutcracker screamed.

"I would rather die than be without her." The Rat King choked on his blood and looked at the Sugar Plum Fairy Princess Lina.

As he looked at her, Princess Lina saw something she never saw before. It was the look in the Rat King's eyes. The sapphire blue, of _his_ eyes. "My Prince?" Princess Lina got next to the Rat King and looked at him. "No, it can't be. Prince Zelgadis is that you?" Tears started to form into her eyes.

The Rat King's eyes also filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Lina. It is."

"No! It can't be! No Zel why? Why do this? I thought you were dead! This whole time you were alive? Why would you be so cruel and make me think you died?" The tears freely flowed down the Princess' cheeks.

"I went to that fight and I won. It was my great-grandfather; he challenged me. He wanted to take over Candy Kingdom and attack the neighbouring Kingdoms. Your kingdom, Lina. I couldn't let him do that, so I accepted his challenge and fought him. Even though I won he, cursed me before he died. He turned me into the thing I am now. I couldn't let you see me like this. But I couldn't stay away. I just couldn't be without you. It was torture! I wanted to die but I was too cowardly to take my own life." Prince Zelgadis choked on his blood and his tears.

"So you were attacking to provoke the soldiers to kill you? You would rather die than show me what you had become? I wouldn't have cared what you looked like! I'd still would have loved you the same! How dare you! I thought I lost you and now you're going to die on me again! This isn't fair!" Princess Lina cried out while she sobbed into Prince Zelgadis' chest as she held onto him.

"I'm sorry Lina. I love you."

"I love you too!"

Prince Zelgadis let out his last breath and died in the arms of his beloved Princess Lina.

Princess Lina sobbed her tears; a waterfall down her face. Each sparkly tear splashed on Prince Zelgadis' lifeless body. The tears made Prince Zelgadis light up until his whole body was aglow with a radiant light.

"What's going on?" Princess Lina opened her tear filled eyes and looked in awe as the man that was known as the Rat King turned back into the man he used to be: Prince Zelgadis of the Candy Kingdom. "Zel?"

Prince Zelgadis opened his eyes and looked up at Princess Lina. "Lina?"

"You're alive! And normal again!" Princess Lina cried out and did something she wanted to do since she found out her Prince had died. She kissed her fiancé, her prince, her one true love.

All the kingdom's subjects that had gathered into the throne room cheered when Princess Lina kissed Prince Zelgadis.

Nutcracker smiled as he watched his Prince and Princess together and happy. 'Looks like she doesn't need me after all.'

...

After breakfast was eaten and all the Christmas gifts were opened, everyone went off to get themselves ready for the Candlyson's Christmas ball, whether that be cleaning up after Christmas morning, getting themselves pretty, or making food to bring to the party. Only a few people remained at the Nels Rada household after breakfast.

Sylphiel herself was cleaning. It's not that she had to do it or anything; she just wanted to. She needed to do something to take her mind off things. Like a certain person with blond hair.

'I can't believe I kissed Nutcracker.' Sylphiel blushed a bright red. 'I barely knew him... But he was exactly like Gourry. No, he was Gourry, what he would be like as a doll.'

Sylphiel kept her purple hair ribbon in her pocket determined to keep that piece of fabric safe. 'I'll never forget him. I wonder if he'll remember me?'

_KNOCK KNOCK! _

The loud knocking of the door broke Sylphiel from her train of thoughts. "Just a minute!" Sylphiel called out as she put down her broom and headed to the door. "Merry Christmas!" She called out as she opened the door with a big smile. The smile turned to shock as she realized who it was at her door.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Gourry greeted from the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Of course!" Sylphiel ushered Gourry into her home to the living room.

Gourry dusted off his cloak before shrugging it off revealing that his left arm was in a sling. "Gee it sure is snowy out there!"

Sylphiel starred in shock at Gourry's arm. 'No it couldn't be...' "Gourry what happened to your arm?"

"Huh?" Gourry blinked at her in confusion for a few moments before remembering his left arm was in a sling. "Oh right! Yeah I fell trying to climb a tree. It was a bit slippery." He said sheepishly.

"Why were you climbing a tree in this weather in the first place?"

"I... don't remember... why did I...?" Gourry tapped his jaw in thought. "Oh well it's not so bad anyway, I just dislocated my shoulder. I can still use my arm; it just hurts when I move it too much."

"Well I'm glad for that. You also seem to be doing better. Your father had said you were sick."

Gourry rolled his eyes. "I was fine yesterday but you know how my mom is. The doctor said I needed to rest, so I had to stay in bed no matter what. Mom was going to make sure of that. In fact, I had to fight with her this morning just to let me come here today. I'm real sorry I missed your party last night. It must have been lots of fun."

"It was nice, but it's a shame you missed it." 'Because I missed you.' Sylphiel wanted to say; she wanted to be more direct with him. Instead, she could barely manage to look him in the eye.

"Yeah."

A lapse of silence fell on the two that was just a bit uncomfortable.

"Um, Gourry?" Sylphiel said after a while.

"Yes?"

"Did you only come here to wish me a merry Christmas, or was there something else?"

"Oh right!" Gourry exclaimed. "Dad told me about the mix up with the doll, and that you ended up with a nutcracker doll that got broken."

"Yeah." Sylphiel looked down absentmindedly fingering the ribbon in her pocket.

"Well Dad wanted me to see if I could bring it back to the shop to see if one of us could fix it."

Sylphiel panicked. "Well you see it's not-"

"Oh there it is!" Gourry spotted the nutcracker doll lying up against the base of the Christmas tree stand. Gourry examined the joint where the arm had popped out off. "Actually doesn't look like it broke. I guess you guys managed to fix it on your own."

"Ah yeah I guess we did." Sylphiel stumbled over her words. She was shocked; since the nutcracker was not where she had left it, she assumed the doll wouldn't be here. 'Then again Filia and Lina's dolls are still here so I guess that's not surprising.'

Gourry looked over his replica with amusement. He tapped the peg nose and compared it with his own. He couldn't help but chuckle. Using the nut cracking leaver at the back he made the nutcrackers' mouth open and close. "The only thing I want for Christmas is to be a real boy!" He spoke in a very high pitched voice.

Sylphiel went into a fit of giggles. "Oh Gourry you're so silly!"

"Are you sure you're still okay with this doll?" Gourry asked handing her back the nutcracker. "Because my dad wanted me to ask you again. He said that if you want you can come into the shop and pick out any doll you want to trade for the nutcracker."

Sylphiel shook her head. "No I love the nutcracker and I couldn't think of trading him ever!"

"Well maybe he needs a friend." Gourry blushed slightly as he fiddled through his cloak and pulled out red velvet bag.

"What's that?" Sylphiel asked referring to the bag in Gourry's hand.

"I was so bored being stuck in bed and I was feeling pretty bad about missing your party so I decided to make you something." Gourry opened the bag and pulled out a doll.

The doll was dressed completely in white and silver with lots of little sparkly jewels adorning her dress and long raven hair. The dress was short and puffy almost like a tutu style which fit with the doll's white lace up ballerina slippers. Though the dress was sparkly it wasn't as shiny as the doll's beautiful silver and white fairy wings. The doll's face was expertly crafted from her warm smile to her deep green eyes.

"A fairy doll! She's beautiful." Sylphiel gasped in awe.

"Well she's not as pretty as she could be. She's supposed to be you, but I couldn't make her as pretty as you." Gourry said without thinking. As soon it came out of his mouth his eyes went wide and his face red.

Sylphiel's face also went red as well. "Still she's really pretty. You must have put a lot of hard work into her."

"Well it was for you and I wanted it to be perfect. I know I'm not as good as my dad but one day I'm going to take over the toy making business and I want to make toys that would not only make me proud but my dad as well."

Sylphiel smiled fondly while stroking the dolls hair. "If he ever had any doubts about your abilities then all he would need to do is look at this doll. You did a wonderful job. Thank you."

"The doll isn't just for you, I made her for the nutcracker too. Kinda sad to go through life without a dance partner."

Sylphiel thought back to the dance of dances in the great hall of the Candy Kingdom Castle. "A fairy doll for the nutcracker to dance with? Isn't that kinda romanticizing the dolls a bit?"

"Ever since I was kid I would imagine the dolls in my dad's shop coming to life at night when everyone was sleeping or not around and dancing away. Them having their own little ball for just the toys to dance at. I was so sure of it I used to try and stay awake at night to see if could spy on them during their dances. It's silly. A doll is a doll right? They can't come to life." Gourry decided with a reflective look on his face as he thought back to when he was little. Though he himself was sure that toys didn't come to life he remembered one time long ago that he could have sworn he saw two of his dad' dolls dancing. It was a fairy doll and a prince doll that danced together. Both dolls had been purchased by out of town families visiting from cities in opposite directions. The two families had paid for their respective doll and were going to pick it up in the morning before they left for their homes. But Gourry had been quite young at that time so he just figured it was a dream that he was confusing as a memory. He didn't have a really good memory as it was.

"I think it's a lovely idea." Sylphiel smiled. "And even if dolls can't come to life dance at least it's nice to know that Nutcracker won't be lonely."

Gourry frowned in confusion. "You named the nutcracker doll Nutcracker?"

Sylphiel blushed in embarrassment. "I guess that's silly. That's like naming a cat Cat or a dog Dog."

"I once had a dog named Cat." Gourry recounted. "I think I ended up confusing him because he probably thought he was a cat. I tell yeah I'd never seen a dog nap like that all the time. But Nutcracker makes sense. At least it's easy to remember. Then the fairy doll should be named Fairy."

"Alright Fairy it is." Sylphiel put both Fairy and Nutcracker under the tree next to each other. "You two get to know each other so when we all go off to the Christmas ball you can dance together." Sylphiel affectionately patted the dolls on the head.

"Right the Christmas ball. I almost forgot about that." Gourry said sheepishly.

"Well that might make Lina mad if you forgot." Sylphiel commented standing back up.

"Why?"

"Aren't you taking Lina to the ball?"

"No she's already going with someone else." Gourry explained.

Sylphiel gasped in shock. "Who?"

"Some old childhood friend of hers. I can't really remember his name too well. It was Zel-something. He used to live here but his family moved away. Looks like they've come back and are staying. Anyway Zel has two sisters one really tall and one really short. The tall one's laugh is really annoying and didn't really get a chance to meet the short one. She was standing on top of that high tower yelling out a speech about Christmas spirit. Lina didn't seem too happy about the sisters but she was really happy about that Zel guy. I think she likes him because when he asked her to go to the ball with him she said yes and giggled like a school girl. That was creepy." Gourry shuddered thinking about that. Lina was a schoolgirl after all but she didn't act like a normal girly teenage. She was a tomboy and Gourry reminded her of that often. And he usually got hit on the head for his troubles.

"That's too bad, you must be disappointed."

Gourry frowned in confusion. "Why would I be disappointed?"

"Well I thought... don't you and her...?" Sylphiel trailed off.

"Me and her what?"

"Don't you two... like each other?"

Gourry's confused frown deepened. "Why would you think that?"

"You two are always together. She's always taking you away whenever I try to talk to you." Sylphiel blushed.

"Our parents put us together. They've got this crazy idea that we'd be perfect together. But I think it's just because they are best friends and they want their kids to get married. And well when Lina gets her mind set on something it's hard to say no. And she hits hard if you do try."

"Oh." Suddenly Sylphiel felt both happy and foolish. 'So this whole time he didn't even like Lina like that?'

"What about you? Are you going to ball with Val?"

Sylphiel blinked in surprise. "Oh no I'm not."

"Why not? Hasn't he asked you? I thought he liked you."

"He has asked me and yes I know he likes me, but I don't like him like that." Sylphiel admitted.

"Well I don't know how good of a dancer I'll be with only one good arm..." Gourry started to say while blushing. "But would you like to go to the ball with me?"

Sylphiel was so surprised that she was stunned to silence. All she could do was stare at him. 'Gourry asking me out on a date? This must be a dream.'

"I mean it's okay if you don't want to. It would probably be more fun to dance with someone who could use both arms." Gourry looked at his injured shoulder with distain. 'Gourry you stupid dummy! Of course she wouldn't want to dance with a clumsy oaf like you. Why are you even asking for?' He mentally berated himself.

"I'd love to." Sylphiel's voice so quiet that Gourry wasn't sure that he heard her right.

"You will?" He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Yes Gourry I'd love to go to the dance with you."

Gourry let out a loud cheer as he grabbed Sylphiel with his free arm and spun her around the room happily.

"What the hell happened to my doll?" Xellos yelled storming through the halls of the Nels Rada household. "Where's my Rat King and what is this thing doing in its' place?" Xellos demanded coming into the living room.

Sylphiel right away saw the doll in Xellos hands and noticed two things about the regally handsome doll with the lavender blue hair and the crown on his head. His clothes were the same as the Rat King. So were his eyes. 'The Rat King was the Candy Kingdom Prince the whole time?'

"What are you shouting about?" Filia grumbled as she came into the living room as well with her redheaded sugar plum fairy doll in hand.

"This!" Xellos waved the prince doll in the air. "Someone went and replaced my lovely Rat King doll with this _thing_!"

Filia snatched the doll from Xellos' hand. "I have no idea but if you don't want him I'll take him, he'd look quite fetching with my sugar plum fairy doll." Filia put the dolls together making kissy faces with them.

"Give that back!" Xellos tried to snatch the doll back from Filia. "Even if that isn't my doll I wouldn't want it to get infected by your doll. Why I bet it was your doll that turned my precious rat into that thing!"

"Well good for her if she did." Filia said with a laugh as she started running out of the room. "Because he's much better looking now."

"No he's not!" Xellos insisted while chasing after her.

"What was that all about?" Gourry wondered all confused while he still held Sylphiel close to him with that one free arm.

"Just what Xellos said. The Princess of the Sugar Plum fairies of the Sugar Kingdom lifted the curse on the Rat King and turned him back into the royal Prince of the Candy Kingdom." Sylphiel explained with mirth in her eyes.

Gourry met her eyes with confusion clouding his. He just didn't understand, and he had a feeling he never would. "If you say so."

As the two stood there holding onto each other Sylphiel couldn't help but think about that kiss she shared with Nutcracker. 'Should I kiss him?' Sylphiel mentally wondered.

But Gourry didn't give her the chance to make a decision; he leaned down and kissed her instead.

...

Val watched from outside of the house as Gourry Gaberieve son of Gable Gaberieve the toymaker kissed Sylphiel Nels Rada daughter of Erik Nels Rada the mayor of Candlyson. A small part of him wondered if there was mistletoe above them and that was the only reason why they were kissing. As delusional as Val could be he knew that wasn't true.

"How could I lose a beautiful woman like her to a simple idiot like that?" Val grumbled kicking a pile of snow into the air.

"Perhaps it's because you're here feeling sorry for yourself while he's in there being direct. Or it could be that he's much more handsome than you." A woman with a very high and mighty voice chided.

Val turned his head and came face to face with a very tall woman with long dark hair and blue eyes. The expression on her face looked bemused and prideful. "Who the heck are you?"

"My name is Gracia, but you lowly peon can call me Naga the White Serpent! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Val almost cringed at the shrillness of her laugh. "And why would I do that for?"

"Because you're pathetic peon that's why! You don't get the honour and privilege to call me by my proper name."

Val snorted. "Who'd want to you delusional twit? Who the heck dresses like that in the winter?" He sneered commenting on her rather inappropriate outfit. It wasn't as if she was wearing a string bikini or anything but her black dress exposed too much skin for the cold weather. In fact it was so revealing it did nothing to hide the sheer largeness of her chest. Val couldn't even look at her without a blush staining his cheek.

"OHOHOHOHOHO! You mock my dress but you clearly like it." She smiled at him smugly.

"I do not! A real lady has poise and modesty." Val stuck his nose up at her.

"That blush of yours says otherwise." She wiggled an eyebrow at him.

Val growled. "You're really full of yourself."

"So are you if you think you could have had that lady in that house as yours." Naga motioned to Sylphiel who was still kissing Gourry. "You're lucky that I'm feeling generous today. So I'm going to allow you to accompany me to the ball tonight."

Val's face contorted into a scowl. "What the hell makes you think I'd want to go with you?"

"The blush on your face." Naga tapped him on his nose. "If you are really going to be so pig headed then I suppose I could go with someone else. I'm sure there are much more handsome men in this town that do not have your character flaws. I only decided on you because you looked so pathetic and I was feeling lazy. Then again, why should Naga the White Serpent settle for a man like you? OHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"You'd be extremely lucky to go to the ball with me." Val yelled at her.

"I bet you can't even dance. You probably have two left feet."

Val was really getting sick of her high and mighty attitude. "I'll have you know I'm the best ball room dancer in Candlyson!"

"Alright then make sure you clean yourself up and dress nice. I don't want my dance partner to look slobbish." And with that Naga waltzed off leaving a confused Val standing in the snow.

"I never said I was going to the ball with you! You big chested bimbo!" Val screamed chasing after her.

...

That night at Candlyson's Christmas ball all the people of the town were dressed in their nicest clothes as they danced away. There were so many beautiful colours and wonderful dancing.

Xellos had managed to get Filia to dance with him though we'll never know how that happened. It was hard to say if Filia was enjoying herself or out of sorts with being stuck dancing with the most annoying guy in town. Or perhaps it was both and she was just cross at herself for enjoying the dance.

Lina was dancing with her mysterious childhood friend with the lavender blue hair and sapphire eyes. Sylphiel knew that this childhood friend was who the Prince doll was modelled after. It was Zelgadis. Both of them seemed to be in a world of their own as they danced with not a single soul able to disturb their trance. For they were each other's world at that moment. No one mattered more to them than each other.

Even Val had a dance partner and though she was just a little bit taller than him the two were the best dancers at the ball. Which was certainly strange as Val seemed extremely frustrated and his dance partner seemed to be very drunk. But the two were impossibly elegant and graceful together.

So many faces around the room looked like the dolls that Sylphiel had seen on her dream journey to the Candy Kingdom. Like the faces of the soldier and the vivandiere dolls dancing in the same pairs as they had been. Looking around the room you'd swear you weren't watching the Candlyson's Christmas ball, but the dance of dances in the great hall of the Candy Kingdom Castle. And just like the dance of dances all the couples were happy to be there dancing in each other's arms.

Of all the happy couples on the dance floor none were as happy as the mayor's daughter and the toy maker's son. Though not the best dancers of the bunch you couldn't compete with the smiles that graced both Gourry and Sylphiel's faces.

...

While the town danced at the ball, under the Christmas tree of the Nels Rada household a nutcracker doll dressed in blue offered his hand to the beautiful fairy doll dressed in white and silver. The two of them danced to a melody of their own. It was a beautiful dance of reunion between two partners that were made for each other. A dance of the Nutcracker and the Fairy doll.

_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! _

_Author's Notes: I know that more than one of you is thinking 'Naga/Val? Naga/Val? Where the hell did she get the idea of doing Naga/Val for? She's crazy!' You know I probably am. The main reason I threw Val in the story to begin with is because the most common male paired with Sylphiel aside from Gourry out there is Val. So I threw him in as a mini conflict for G/S. But then I felt bad for him making him all alone. And I was thinking of Amelia/Val since I decided I was going throw Amelia in as a little sister to Zelgadis (because hair colour aside they could easily pass off as brother and sister). Of course I know everyone poo poos that pairing. And I got thinking well Val thinks high of himself and is obsessed with Lina, and Naga thinks high of herself and is also obsessed with Lina... _

_Just seemed to fit in a weird way. I wouldn't do Valteria/Naga as I like to keep him a baby and it would be wrong to put those two together. But Valgaav and Naga works in a strange sort of a way, at least in my warped mind. I don't think there are any Naga/Valgaav fanfics out there. Really the most common pairing for Naga is Lina. Everything else seems to be random. Maybe I should write some Naga/Val fics in the future...? Or would that be sacrilege? Does anyone want to read some Valgaav/Naga fics? ^_~_

_As for the Fairy Doll (or __Die Puppenfee)__, well that was the first ballet I ever saw so I couldn't help but throw a bit of it into this. Long before the idea of writing a Nutcracker story entered my head I entertained the idea of doing a Fairy Doll/Slayers fanfic. Who knows maybe I'll do one in the future. But obviously more people know the Nutcracker rather than the Fairy Doll. It is a good ballet to start off with if you're trying to introduce a child to watching ballet. I would recommend it. _

_Thank you to anyone who decided to sit down and read this from start to finish even with all my long winded notes. I do hope everyone has happy holidays. _


End file.
